


Рубиновое зелье

by Yumiko



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko/pseuds/Yumiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые гномы верят, что Махал создал своих детей из камня, и после смерти они снова обращаются в камень</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рубиновое зелье

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ 2015 для команды Aidean =)

Осень выдалась мокрая, с холодными затяжными дождями и порывистым ветром, от которого стонали и скрипели, прогибаясь, вершины вековых буков и сосен. Листва, упавшая с деревьев, стелилась под ноги влажным набухшим ковром, гадко липла к подошвам сапог, к озябшим ладоням, застревала в неряшливо сколотых на затылке волосах. В воздухе стоял запах сырости и хвои, от близких болот тянуло гнилостной стынью. 

На втором часу заморосило. Скрытое облаками солнце совсем поблекло, и поодаль в неясной дымке то тут то там замерцали болотные огни. Лес – темный, мрачный – надвинулся ближе, угрожающе ощерился зазубринами сучьев. В оврагах, расселинах, промеж узловатых корней заклубились тени. Губы путника чуть дрогнули в мимолетной усмешке. Пугливые, злобные лесные духи не любили чужаков, и каждый раз пытались прогнать, запутать, отвести глаза, заманить в трясину, но Кили твердо знал, что ему ничто не угрожает, пока он не сойдет с тропы. Да и чего было бояться ему – ему, видевшему ужас и смерть, потерявшему так много, что сама жизнь казалась насмешкой. 

Холод не трогал его больше, как не трогали солнечный свет, тусклое сияние золота, тепло домашнего очага.

Он помнил, как шел сюда в первый раз. Его трясло, было больно и страшно, в голове мутилось от потери крови и мыслей о том, что наверняка все это напрасно, что проклятая тварь просто-напросто обманула его, от отчаяния готового на все. Но дикая, безумная надежда не давала свернуть с тропы и сгинуть в непроглядной чаще. 

В просветах между стволами показалась скала с расколотой вершиной. Кили отбросил со лба налипшие мокрые пряди волос – с проседью, как у Торина – и на минуту прикрыл глаза, переводя дух. Полуосознанным движением он приложил руку к груди, слева – там, в потайном кармане лежал крошечный рубиновый фиал. Затем убрал руку и со вздохом посмотрел на небо – графитово-серое в обрамлении ломаных черных ветвей. Впереди лежала самая трудная часть пути. 

Осенью болота разрастались, разливались зеленовато-серыми озерцами, в которых кишели пиявки и прочий гнус, высасывая последние крупицы жизни из увядающей природы. 

Первые шаги дались довольно легко, хоть земля и проваливалась под ногами, с мерзким чавканьем затягивая ступни по самую щиколотку. Но с каждым шагом Кили увязал в ней все глубже – вскоре идти стало так тяжело, что приходилось останавливаться каждые пару минут, чтобы передохнуть, унять дрожь в коленях и выровнять сбившееся дыхание. Мутная жижа обступила его со всех сторон, кислотные испарения дрожали над водой сизоватым маревом, и за этой неплотной завесой на границе света и тени двигались странные, причудливых очертаний фигуры. Это лесная нежить, учуяв смертную душу, повылазила из нор и укрытий и ждала своего часа. 

Любой другой на его месте уже повернул бы назад или поддался панике, но Кили только крепче стискивал зубы и упрямо шел, не глядя по сторонам, не замечая ни призрачно горящих в сгустившемся мраке немигающих глаз, ни навязчивого, манящего мерцания болотных огней. Когда земля уходила из-под ног, и трясина жадно тащила его в свою вязкую черную глубину, он цеплялся за что мог, искал опору, подтягиваясь на руках, поминутно отплевываясь и чертыхаясь. 

Выбравшись, наконец, на островок твердой почвы, Кили перевернулся на спину и несколько минут пролежал так, приходя в себя, позволяя дождю омыть свое тело и одежду. Под закрытыми веками вспыхивали и гасли яркие цветные пятна, горели ладони, изрезанные тонкими стеблями трав. Представив себе лица Торина и Двалина, доведись им увидеть сейчас королевского племянника – мокрого и грязного с головы до ног, пропахшего гнилью и тиной, – он не смог сдержать смех. Невеселый то был смех, колкий и холодных, как стылый осенний ветер. А что, если бы они увидели глубокие рваные шрамы от укусов, уродовавшие предплечья и сгибы локтей? Верно уж, упрятали бы подальше ради его же собственного блага, обложили подушками да пылинки б сдували. И без того про него ходили дурные слухи, что не в себе, мол, младший с тех пор, как старшего похоронили – ни дать ни взять умом тронулся. 

Кили не винил их. Скорее всего, они были правы, и он действительно сошел с ума. Но ему было до странности безразлично, что будут говорить и думать о нем в Эреборе. Он не собирался туда возвращаться. В этот раз точно нет. 

На секунду перед внутренним взором встал образ матери, постаревшей от горя, с непреходящей тревогой, залегшей в глубине глаз, но другой образ – любимый до боли, необходимый как воздух – тут же заслонил ее, стирая тоску и чувство вины. 

Спохватившись, что слишком замешкался, Кили сел и встряхнулся, как мокрый пес, с гримасой отвращения выудил из-под рубахи пиявку, присосавшуюся к телу, и размазал ее каблуком по мягкой земле. Затем в десятый раз проверил, лежит ли в кармане крошечный пузырек, и поднялся, слегка пошатываясь. Сердце забилось чаще, разгоняя по венам знакомую эйфорию, заставляя все быстрее переставлять усталые ноги, едва не срываясь на бег. И в то же время внутри холодело от страха: что, если в этот раз его никто не ждет? 

Но нет, его ждали. Окна приземистой избушки, кособокой, словно вросшей в крутой склон холма, слабо светились. Фили теперь не чувствовал ни холода, ни тепла, но всегда зажигал для него огонь. 

И будто не было пронизывающего до костей ветра, усталости и дурноты, и хищного, жуткого мрака вокруг – остаток пути Кили преодолел легко, как на крыльях, вспрыгнул на низкое крыльцо и распахнул дверь. 

Фили сидел поодаль от очага, в тени, и курил длинную трубку, которую Кили принес ему в прошлом году весной, но на скрип двери поднял голову. За то время, что братья не виделись, в нем ничего не изменилось – разве что волосы стали еще длиннее и отливали теперь густой зеленью, да кожа посерела еще больше, и четче проступили на ней серебристые прожилки. Но такими же твердыми и холодными были на ощупь его руки и губы, напоминавшие скорее замшелый камень, чем живую плоть. 

Он не любил теперь, когда брат прикасался к нему, старался отодвинуться подальше, прятал лицо за густым отвесом волос, стесняясь себя – такого. Но Кили слишком сильно стосковался, чтобы щадить его угрюмую стыдливость, и обнимал его долго и крепко, и шептал его имя между короткими поцелуями со вкусом горечи и меди, и трогал, трогал, трогал, убеждая себя, что вот он, здесь, рядом – и тяжесть, сдавившая грудь, медленно таяла. 

\- Я так соскучился, - выдохнул он в зеленые мшистые волосы, прижимаясь к каменно-твердой груди, - так соскучился, Фили. Не могу больше так, видеть тебя раз в три месяца, не знать, как ты, где ты… помнишь ли еще обо мне.

Фили на секунду сжал его плечи так крепко, что затрещали кости, приник, жадно вдыхая родной запах, с примесью ила и дождя, а затем резко встал, отстраняясь, отгораживаясь пространством и мягкой полутьмой, пронизанной пляшущими отблесками пламени. 

\- Сядь к огню, ты совсем продрог.

Кили послушно кивнул, хоть и не чувствовал, что замерз. Он привык к холоду, принял его как неизменную часть своей жизни. Казалось, еще немного, и он его даже полюбит. 

Согревающиеся конечности неприятно покалывало. Фили вручил ему деревянную плошку с каким-то ароматным подогретым отваром – Кили никогда не спрашивал, из чего готовилось это зелье, но после него всегда становилось хорошо и как-то спокойно – и снова закурил, устроившись в темном углу, а Кили рассказывал ему обо всем, что произошло в Эреборе и окрестностях за три месяца. 

\- А Торин-то, знаешь, весной женится, - он бросил на брата быстрый взгляд из-под косматой челки. – Невесту уже нашел.

Фили вынул трубку изо рта и замер на некоторое время, полумрак и завеса волос скрывали его лицо.

\- Вот как, - помедлив, вымолвил он. 

Кили ждал продолжения, но его не последовало. Тогда он заговорил сам: 

\- Да. Видел бы ты, что во дворце творится. Подготовка полным ходом, ювелиры да каменьщики с ног сбились, все украшают и украшают, все переделывают и переделывают. А Торин ходит такой важный, того и гляди зеркала треснут, приказы раздает направо и налево, и все-то ему не то и не так. Я сам слышал, как Двалин грозился – Махалом клянусь, не вру – накрутить ему уши, если не перестанет изводить народ. Ну, ты его знаешь. – Отхлебнув из плошки, он отставил ее в сторону, вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони и обронил как бы между прочим: - Как видишь, я им там не сильно нужен. Вот женится дядя, народит себе наследников целую кучу...

Фили перебил его:

\- Не говори глупостей, Кили. Даже если у Торина родится десять детей, ты все равно всегда будешь ему нужен.

Кили помедлил, теребя пальцами распустившуюся вышивку на полах верхней туники. Затем повернулся, вгляделся в лицо брата напряженным, ищущим взглядом. 

\- А тебе? – спросил он тихим голосом, в котором зрела решимость. - Тебе я не нужен? 

Фили дернулся, будто его ударили, сбил локтем какую-то склянку, и та покатилась по полу с противным режущим звуком. Казалось, этот звук распахал комнату надвое, отделив братьев друг от друга невидимой колеей, и в повисшей тишине Фили медленно склонил голову, закрыв лицо руками. 

\- Не приходи больше, брат. Не мучай ни себя, ни меня. 

Кили приоткрыл рот, чувствуя, как холодеет внутри. 

\- Фили...

\- Нет! – Фили резко поднялся и прошелся по тесной комнате, стиснув руки в кулаки, от его тяжелых гулких шагов дребезжали стекла. – Это должно прекратиться. Ты не можешь продолжать приходить сюда, позволять этой... твари пить свою кровь! Посмотри на себя, Кили, от тебя же скоро ничего не останется. – Кили хотел, было, возразить, что несколько глотков крови – небольшая цена за возможность ходить через лес по зачарованной тропе, но Фили не дал ему и рта раскрыть. Он остановился перед ним, навис с высоты своего немалого для гнома роста – строгий и грозный, с горящими глазами и резкой, твердой линией скул. – Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел и никогда больше не приходил. Забудь дорогу в этот лес. 

Кили встал, расправил плечи, упрямо сложив руки на груди. 

\- Я не уйду, - сказал он. – Говори что хочешь, я все равно не уйду. 

Фили с раздражением мотнул головой.

\- И что же? Станешь жить здесь, среди болота, скрываться, не видя солнечного света, питаться кореньями и пить дождевую воду, как дикий зверь? Не смеши меня! – Он шагнул ближе, встал вплотную – сразу повеяло холодом – и, взяв Кили за плечи, сжал, тщательно сдерживая силу. Голос и глаза его наполнились мягкой, усталой печалью. – Пойми, тебе здесь не место. Твоя жизнь там, в Эреборе, рядом с дядей, с мамой, с остальными. Среди живых, а не с мертвецом. 

Кили захотелось зажмуриться, только бы не видеть его таким – смирившимся и покорным. Его сердце переполнилось жалостью и любовью, и он протянул руки, нежно касаясь лица Фили, его плотно сжатых губ. 

\- Да нет же, это ты не понимаешь. В этот раз все по-другому. Я... – Он осекся и отвел взгляд.

Фили замер. 

\- Что ты сделал? Говори, что? 

Кили вздохнул и полез за пазуху. Как он и думал, увидев рубиновый фиал, Фили ахнул, непроизвольно сжав ладони. Кили невольно поморщился, на мгновение ощутив себя в каменных тисках. Фили теперь был очень сильным – смертные создания не бывают такими. 

\- Где ты это взял? 

Кили усмехнулся краешком губ. Тому, кто однажды пошел на сделку с нечистью, открывались многие пути, недоступные другим. Но он не собирался говорить об этом вслух.

\- Я никого не убил ради него, если тебя это беспокоит.

Взгляд Фили сделался совсем больным. 

\- Конечно нет, ты предпочитаешь медленно убивать себя, не так ли?

Кили отвернулся от него с усталым вздохом.

\- Слушай, это уже не важно, - сказал он. – Важно, что у меня есть зелье, а ты знаешь, какие слова нужно произнести – ты сам говорил, что помнишь. 

\- О, Махал, за что мне это? – Фили выпустил брата и повернулся к нему спиной, с силой потер лицо ладонью. - Ты совсем рехнулся? 

\- Перестань. – Кили обошел его и заглянул в глаза. - Я все решил. У меня, знаешь ли, была масса времени, чтобы подумать. Я бы сделал это сам, но без тебя ничего не выйдет, поэтому прошу тебя, пожалуйста, помоги мне, брат. 

Фили покачал головой и закрыл глаза, его лицо исказила болезненная гримаса. 

\- Ты не понимаешь, о чем просишь. Если ты это сделаешь, то пути назад не будет. Это навсегда. До самого конца времен, пока существует этот мир, ты останешься таким. Никогда не попадешь в чертоги, не увидишь родных, никогда не переродишься. Твой дух останется навеки запертым в проклятом каменном теле, и эту бесконечно долгую недожизнь оборвать невозможно, даже если очень, очень захочешь. – Он открыл глаза, сухие, как выжженный солнцем речной песок, но Кили видел, чувствовал, что если бы Фили мог, если бы был способен, то заплакал сейчас. - Я никому ни за что не пожелал бы такой доли. Тем более тебе. – Коснувшись щеки брата, Фили погладил ее кончиками пальцев. – Только не тебе. Разве ты этого хочешь? Вечного одиночества вдали от нашего рода, от близких, от всех живых существ? 

Кили сделал глубокий вдох и попытался вложить в свой ответ всю искренность, на которую был способен, всю горькую нежность, которая сжигала его изнутри. 

\- Если ты разделишь со мной эту вечность, то да, это то, чего я хочу. – Видя, что брат собирается возразить, Кили торопливо прикрыл ему рот ладонью. - Нет, Фили, выслушай меня. Ты прав, наверное, это очень тяжело, наверное, это ужасное проклятье – быть таким... – он запнулся, чувствуя, как сдавливает горло, – таким как ты, и это наверняка должно пугать меня, но не пугает. Зачем мне чертоги Махала, зачем мне сотни новых жизней, если в них не будет тебя? Пожалуйста, не прогоняй меня больше. Единственное, чего я хочу, это быть с тобой, всегда. Сколько угодно – хоть вечность, хоть две, хоть десять. А остальное не имеет значения. 

Он прижился к Фили, обнял его так крепко, как только мог, и зажмурился, уткнувшись в мягкие волосы, пахнущие травами и росой, и совсем немного мхом. Он снова чувствовал себя ребенком, который ищет утешения и защиты у старшего брата. Только теперь Фили значил для него неизмеримо больше. Он был его жизнью, его миром, его сердцем и душой, его светом, покоем и счастьем. 

Он сразу понял, в какой момент Фили сдался – даже раньше, чем тот обнял его в ответ и запустил пальцы в его непослушные жесткие пряди – по короткому, чуть слышному вздоху, по тому, как едва ощутимо расслабились каменно-твердые мускулы, и как словно бы теплее стало вокруг них. Фили поцеловал его в висок и потерся щекой. 

\- Кили, - шептал он, - мой Кили. Все сделаю, как ты хочешь. Я и мечтать не мог... Я так хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Кили чуть отодвинулся и прижался лбом к его лбу. 

\- Не надо, не говори ничего. 

Их поцелуй был чистым, как талая вода, осторожным и бережным. Так мать, затаив дыхание, глядит на свое спящее новорожденное дитя, боясь неосторожным вздохом потревожить его сон. 

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, оба улыбались. 

\- Ты никогда не перестанешь меня удивлять, - мягко сказал Фили. 

Кили заулыбался шире. 

\- Надеюсь. Не то тебе станет со мной скучно, а деваться-то будет некуда, придется терпеть меня целую вечность. 

Фили рассмеялся, быстро чмокнул брата в переносицу и оттолкнул от себя. 

\- Ох, молчи уж, - фыркнул он почти как в детстве. Однако уже через мгновение его лицо снова стало серьезным, на лбу залегла глубокая складка, и резче обозначились морщины у рта. Было видно, что он сильно волнуется, хоть и старается не подавать вида. – Я плохо помню, как это происходило, - начал он, не глядя на Кили, – и даже не знаю, кто был этот гном, который... ну, дал мне зелье. Он исчез раньше, чем я пришел в себя. А до этого... Помню, как было страшно. Я все время только о тебе и думал, знаешь. Думал, никогда больше тебя не увижу. А потом стало холодно, ужасно – я не знал, что может быть так холодно, – будто моя кровь обратилась в лед. – Фили повернулся к брату. – Будет больно, - предупредил он. 

«Больно мне было, когда я думал, что тебя больше нет», - подумал про себя Кили, а вслух сказал:

\- Ничего, Фили. Я не боюсь. Я ведь буду не один. 

Приготовления заняли всего несколько минут, но Фили будто нарочно тянул время. Он слово в слово помнил, что говорил в тот день, четыре года назад, так и оставшийся неизвестным гном над его телом, хоть и находился между жизнью и смертью. Эти слова навсегда отпечатались у него в голове красной пылающей вязью, но несмотря ни на что, ему было страшно, до дрожи страшно, что колдовская формула не сработает, что зелье не подействует, что что-то пойдет не так, и Кили просто умрет у него на руках. И тогда его существование превратится в бесконечный невыносимый кошмар, вырваться из которого невозможно. 

\- Ты уверен, что это то самое? – спросил он в третий раз, прищурив глаз и разглядывая ядовито-красную жидкость на просвет. 

\- Уверен, - ответил Кили, хотя на самом деле полной уверенности у него не было и быть не могло. Но об этом он тоже не собирался говорить вслух. Он забрал у Фили пузырек и сжал его ладонь в своей. – Все получится, вот увидишь. 

Фили с шумом выдохнул – ему, очевидно, приходилось прилагать немалые усилия, чтобы держать себя в руках. Собравшись, он резко кивнул и больше уже не позволял себе сомневаться.

На вкус зелье оказалось... никаким. Ни соленым, ни горьким, ни мерзким, как болотная вода, ни приторно-терпким, как те отвары, что готовил Ойн – просто никаким. Когда жидкость полилась по языку, Кили показалось, что он слизнул каменную пыль со стены в шахте. Он собирался спросить у Фили, так ли должно быть, но не смог – язык онемел и не двигался. Сердце вмиг зачастило, но вместо жара по телу потек холод – обжигающий, сковывающий, вымораживающий холод, и стало так страшно, что он закричал бы, если бы мог. Однако худшее было еще впереди. 

Когда первая судорога боли скрутила не подчиняющееся ему больше неподъемное, чудовищно тяжелое тело, Кили с удивительной четкостью услышал голос брата, одно за другим выговаривающий слова, каждое из которых, будто полыхающее расплавленной магмой тавро, вспыхивало перед глазами, врезалось в сознание каленым железом, и все это казалось бесконечно долгой пыткой, которая все длилась и длилась, пока ничего в мире не осталось, кроме холода и боли, и далекого раскатистого голоса, и невыносимо-ярких огненно-красных слов. Когда же голос умолк, и непроницаемая мертвая тишина поглотила все его существо, Кили почти с радостью бросился в ее объятия, погружаясь во мрак небытия. 

И не было ничего в этом мраке, и сам он был ничем. 

Возвращение было внезапным. Он открыл глаза, словно только что закрыл их, хоть и не знал, сколько времени прошло – один миг или сотни лет. Воздух все так же вливался в легкие живительной струей, все так же билось в груди сердце, и не было ни холода, ни боли, а лишь мягкое спокойное тепло, будто его укутали пуховым одеялом. Ничего не изменилось. А значит... 

Его охватила паника. 

\- Ф-фили! 

\- Чш-ш-ш, я здесь. Все хорошо, Кили, все хорошо.

Фили помог ему приподняться и сесть, осторожно прислонив спиной к своей груди. 

\- Ничего не хорошо! У нас не получилось! - с отчаянием воскликнул Кили. 

Он был так занят собственными ощущениями, что не сразу заметил – пальцы у Фили были теплые. И мягкие. Точно такие, как раньше. И когда тот рассмеялся, тихо и счастливо, Кили уже знал, что он скажет.

\- Все получилось, дурачок. Ты теперь такой же, как я. Посмотри.

Он накрыл руки брата своими и, перевернув их ладонями вверх, поднес к его лицу. Вместо тонких голубых вен сквозь бледную сероватю кожу просвечивали серебристые прожилки. Кили целую минуту глядел на них, как завороженный. 

\- Но почему... ты такой теплый? – спросил он у Фили. 

\- Я не знаю. Да какая разница? - отозвался тот, крепче сжимая его в объятьях. - Ты как?

Кили задумался, оценивая свое состояние, и понял, что давно, очень давно не чувствовал себя так хорошо. 

\- Замечательно.

\- Кили. 

\- Да я серьезно, Фили. Правда. 

Он заворочался, выпутываясь из чужих рук, а освободившись, тут же забрался к брату на колени и обхватил его руками и ногами. Похоже, тот больше не имел ничего против прикосновений, и на поцелуи отвечал более чем охотно, больше не боясь причинить боль неосторожным движением и не чувствуя отвращения к своему каменному телу. 

А потом они долго-долго занимались любовью, забыв обо всем на свете, кроме друг друга, и потеряв счет времени, которое теперь не имело для них совершенно никакого значения. 

После, расположившись на низком деревянном крыльце, Фили курил свою длинную тисовую трубку, а Кили любовно заплетал ему волосы, то и дело ворча, что тот их совсем запустил. 

Ветер ласково шелестел в поредевших кронах деревьев; на небосклоне, подсвеченном по краям нежно-розовыми и оранжевыми сполохами, зажигались первые звезды; и лесные духи приветливо улыбались братьям сквозь туманную дымку, окутавшую вечерний лес. 

\- Фили?

\- Что? 

\- А что мы теперь будем делать?

Фили выпустил в воздух почти идеально-ровное колечко дыма и проследил, как оно медленно плывет, подхваченное легким ветерком. 

\- А что бы ты хотел? 

Кили подумал немного, но так и не нашелся с ответом. Самое сильное, единственно-важное желание исполнилось, и никакие другие, менее значимые порывы пока еще не могли пробиться сквозь переполнявшие его покой и умиротворение. Он не ощущал ни голода, ни холода, ни жажды, течение времени больше не беспокоило его, болезни ему не грозили, и нужно было бы очень постараться, чтобы нанести хоть какой-то вред этому новому, почти неуязвимому телу. Даже шрамы исчезли – и старые и новые – оставив кожу гладкой и ровной, какой она была когда-то в далеком детстве.

В глубине души он понимал, что будет скучать по матери, по Торину, по Эребору, по той жизни, которая осталась за границей заколдованного леса. Но с этим можно было смириться, если только Фили будет рядом.

И не было на свете ничего, что могло бы заставить его пожалеть о содеянном. 

\- Ничего, - сказал он наконец, качая головой. 

Фили воззрился на него через плечо, выразительно изогнув бровь. 

\- Ничего? 

Кили улыбнулся ему. 

\- У меня есть все, что нужно. 

И это была абсолютная правда.

 

Конец.


End file.
